pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrates Full Story Part 7
The alliance of Sea Marauders, Buccaneers, Privateers and Dread Eye found the Phantom eventually, and participated in the greatest battle of their time. During the battle, Provost Parel finally snapped and broke into a swordfight with Carbunkles, their fight going all around the Privateers’ ship. At the same time, Dread Eye went after Shoveltooth, and Cutlass took on King Midas, attempting to avenge Blackteeth McBaine still. Cannon fire echoed that evening as the final battle for the treasure ensued. Carbunkles eventually killed Parel, with help from Scabby Buckbeard, who was an old friend of Blue Beard, and knew that he wouldn’t want to see Parel defeating Carbunkles. Cutlass and Nautilis fought King Midas and his fellow skeleton Agememnon, and the latter was eventually thrown down the ship’s hull. Midas put up a valiant effort against Cutlass and Nautilis, but in the end, Midas fell down the hull himself. Cutlass finally found his revenge. Scathe and Brine led the cannon attack on the skeletons, and while the cannons would just pass through the ship, it would not pass through the treasure, which made the skeletons nervous. The skeletons were losing badly. The final batch of skeletons were Shoveltooth, Scrapedepth, Morose, Maritrocious, Nautilasher, Bilge Treader and Stonestare. Scrapedepth, Morose and Nautilasher abandoned ship and fled. Bilge Treader and Stonestare were defeated by Brine. Maritrocious’s fate was decided by Cutlass on board the Stormstalker, when Cutlass pushed him into the Vault of Transformation. Maritrocious came out a human, and Cutlass shot him. It was just Shoveltooth and Dread Eye left fighting. While they fought, everyone else moved the treasure off of the Phantom, keeping it on the Stormstalker for the moment. Once Dread Eye and Shoveltooth were the only ones left, Dread Eye realized how to destroy the Phantom. He barked to everyone else to clear out, and the two ships did as he instructed. Dread Eye grabbed Shoveltooth and pulled him down the Phantom’s hull. Both of them died, and the second after, the Phantom exploded. The skeleton crew had failed their mission to protect the treasure. But all of a sudden, Rom Ramshackle climbed up onto the Stormstalker, and Cutlass questioned him. After discovering that Ramshackle was the descendant of the Lord Pyrate, he assumed that Ramshackle would try to take the treasure for himself. But when Ramshackle said the three crews could split the treasure up on the condition that he be dropped off on Treasure Island, Cutlass nearly laughed right there. So, the Sea Marauders, Buccaneers and Privateers split the treasure evenly three ways. Carbunkles would deliver it to the King, and the Privateers would all be rewarded. The Buccaneers would no doubt use the treasure to get a new ship and crew. The Sea Marauders felt no need to spend it. They planned to spend every night partying. Cutlass still kept true to his word, and he dropped off Ramshackle at Treasure Island, then sailed away. Ramshackle went straight to his father’s tomb, sat down on the floor, and said: The treasure’s in good hands, father. He stood up and turned to leave, but not before he heard: Of course it is, Rom. It’s my treasure, after all. Ramshackle left once the Lord Pyrate’s ghost finished his cackling laugh.